Do You Remember?
by alexatheknight
Summary: "Do you remember?" I pleaded, begging for the wisp of a memory. Confusion flashed across her face, and I broke down. My heart shattered into a million pieces, and Chad Dylan Cooper's world was gone.


**Hey, kiddos. (;**

**I have this here depressing oneshot for y'all!**

**Ahaha. I sound mean. ;D**

**WARNING: The following story involves heartbreak, memory loss, death, sadness, depression, and crying. If this will affect you in anyway, please review anyway.**

**Enjoy!  
**

I was seventeen years old when I fell in love with Sonny Monroe.

I can remember it as if it were just yesterday.

It was completely random, surprising, and a complete shock. But it made me happy. Just like her.

It was a dark and stormy night...Yes, I know that's the total cliche way for this to happen, but you'll find out most of my life with Sonny was cliche.

Anyway, on this dark and stormy night, I happened to be walking home from Condor Studios. I stood near the exit, waiting for my chaffeur to bring out the limo. I remember being very annoyed that he was late, despite his explanations of it being very hard to drive in this weather.

Then, out of the shadows, she came.

I had never seen something so...mystical, is the only way to describe, really.

Sonny stepped out of the shadows resembling a goddess of the sky. This seems quite ridiculous, considering the fact she was wearing her regular sort of outfit and her hair was dripping wet, clinging to her head.

But...honestly, I had never seen anything so beautiful.

You just had to see it through my eyes. You would've seen a beautiful goddess come, her chocolate eyes shining, dark hair sparkling in the rain.

"Chad?" she asked, softly. My knees buckled, slightly. I quickly straightened myself and calmed.

"Yes?" I replied, smoothly.

"Can I have a ride home?" she asked, a bit reluctant. "The bus broke down and my mom can't take me." She shuffled uncomfortably.

I smirked. "No Randoms available?"

She rolled her eyes. "They already left."

"Abandoned you. Aww. You poor thing. Some friends of yours." I snickered.

She smacked me. "It's not their fault!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Right," I murmured, while walking to my car.

She just stood there, as if waiting for something. Her eyes were full of a mixture of impatience and annoyance. She shook her hair from the rain, and stared at me with an expectant look.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Come on, Monroe. Or are you having fun in the rain?"

She glared at him, but then her eyes lit up. "Yes, indeed I am." She twirled around, and tasted the droplets. She splashed raindrops all over me. I flinched. She laughed.

"Yup. A lot of fun," she confirmed, smiling. God, that smile. Her smile was radiant and shone through the gloomy sky.

Immediately the song "You Are My Sunshine" entered my head.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Come on, already!"

She sniggered and followed me to the limo.

...

I asked her out about a month later. We became the perfect couple, completely in love.

I was twenty-six years old when I proposed to Sonny Monroe.

It was probably one of the most nerve-wrecking moments of my life.

I spent days, hours into the night, trying to think of something. Sonny was so special, she deserved something special.

Then, I thought of the most romantic, cheesy, cliche way I probably would ever think of.

I knew she'd love it.

We were going to Olive Garden for our anniversary. She was so excited. I was excited too, mainly at how excited she was.

"This is going to be great, Chad!" she squealed in delight.

I snorted. She glared at me in that same stupid cute way that I loved.

"You're so adorable, Shortstack," I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "What a sweetie pie you are."

I laughed.

We entered the restaurant and sat at a booth. She picked up her menu and started browsing.

I snuck a glance at the kitchen. I had to act fast.

"Hey, Sonny?" I said. "I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back."

She looked up and nodded, then went back to her menu. I scurried to the kitchen. There was a waiter filling out orders. I tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "I need a favor."

"Goodness," Sonny stated, sighing. "I could live on this place's salad."

I nodded. "It's so good."

"And the breadsticks," she added, mouthful of said food. I chortled, as she grinned at me.

"Sir," the waiter said, placing a dish on the table. "Here is your appetizer."

Sonny raised his eyebrows. "We didn't order an appetizer."

"Oh, I did," I explained. "As a surprise."

"Oh," she said, as she opened the cover. Her eyes widened, a gasp leaving her mouth.

"Sonny Monroe," I stated, already on my knees. "Will you marry me?"

Her mouth dropped. Widened eyes gazed at the chocolate cake I had ordered. Across it was written: Will you marry me, Sonny?

Tears of happiness fell down her cheeks. She covered her mouth while laughing at the same time, then turned to me.

She grinned from ear to ear and my heart skipped a beat. She practically pounced on me.

"YES!" she screamed. I laughed in happiness.

I placed a hand on her chin. "I love you."

Her smile grew. "I love you too." We kissed, and sparks flew. This memory would stay with me forever.

...

"I do," I vowed, adjusting my tie slightly.

She laughed, and my heart melted at the unbelievable beauty before me.

"I do," she said. And she was mine.

...

Sonny and I had a very happy life together. We stayed at a mansion in LA my parents had bought us as a wedding present.

A year later, we had our first child. Her name was Jocelyn Cooper. She had golden locks like mine, and beautiful brown eyes like Sonny's. She also had the same smile Sonny had. The one I loved.

"She's beautiful," Sonny cooed.

"She really is," I agreed.

Life was very peaceful with Sonny. We were just like a normal family, in love with a child. Our perfect happily ever after.

I was twenty-eight when my world came crashing down.

To this day, I still call myself stupid for not seeing it sooner.

It started with simple things. She forgot her keys, her interview that morning, where Jocelyn's pacifier was, and many other normal mistakes.

Then it became more serious. She started forgetting where I worked, where Jocelyn went to school, and eventually where our house was.

"Chad! Chad!" Sonny screamed into the phone, panicking.

"Sonny!" I cried, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"I...forgot where the house is!" she yelled in fear. "I just can't...remember! I don't know what's going on! Jocelyn must be inside, worried sick! Oh, my baby-"

"Sonny!" I stopped her. "This is our house."

She froze, and turned around. She saw me, hair tousled and eyes panicking. I had just rushed from work.

She then turned to the right and realization dawned on her.

"Oh," she said.

...

That wasn't the last of it either. Sonny started forgetting many other things. She soon forgot about many people in her life.

"Hey, Chad?" Sonny called.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Some person named Tawni's on the phone. She claims to know us. Do you know her?"

The results could be very drastic at times.

"Sonny?" I asked her one day. "Where's Jocelyn?"

Confusion flashed across her face. "Who's Jocelyn?"

Sonny had left Jocelyn in the bathtub and forgot about her. It was fortunate I reached her in time. She was unconcious, and I admitted her to the emergency room.

"Mr. Cooper?" the doctor asked me.

"Yes?" I smoothly replied.

"How exactly did this happen to Jocelyn?"

I pursed. "Well, Sonny, my wife, forgets things quite easily. She had put her in the bathtub and forgot she was there."

The doctor's eyebrows raised. "She forgot about her baby?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well...she's been a very forgetful person lately."

"Like when?" he asked.

I explained everything to him. Forgetting where the house was, who Tawni was, all of that.

An alarmed look flashed in his eyes. "Mr. Cooper, I think you should bring your wife here. I think I know what's wrong with her."

"You do?" I asked.

His face was full of sorrow. "If my suspicions are correct, then it's not good news."

...

Sonny was brought into testing the next day. The doctor didn't inform me of what his suspicions were so I wouldn't be scared.

Honestly? That freaked me out even more.

I waited impatiently in the waiting room. Around me were other patients and their family. Once they noticed I was there, they watched me in awe. I rolled my eyes. Fans.

I sighed, and went up to get a drink from the vending machine. A can of coke should calm my nerves.

"Mr. Cooper?" the doctor called. "You can come in now."

I heaved a big breath, took a sip from the icy soda, and followed the doctor into his office.

In there, I saw Sonny sitting in the corner looking very confused. I showed a smile to her, and she smiled back.

"Mr. Cooper," the doctor said, gravely. "I have some very bad news."

I gulped.

"Your wife," he said, "has Alzheimers."

The can of coke in my hand fell to the ground, exploded.

And so did my heart.

...

Your wife has Alzheimers.

The words could not leave my head. I couldn't believe it at first.

"Alzheimers?" I squeaked out, after getting over the shock. "But...that's what you get when you're really old, right? She's only 26!"

"Alzheimers is more common with the elderly, yes. But there is a 2 in a million chance that someone of her age could get it."

"But..." I couldn't say a thing. "She's so young."

"Which makes this worse," the doctor said. "I want you to watch her at all times or get someone to watch her. Monitor her behavior and see how much else she forgets."

"What does this disease lead to?" The answer scared me, since I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"Alzheimer's starts out small, but your wife has gotten to one of the first extreme stages. She will begin to forget more with time. Eventually she'll forget what to do, where she is, who she is, everything."

My eyes widened. "Everything?"

"And then," the doctor added. "Eventually, this will be too much for her."

"Don't tell me..." My heart cracked.

"And she will die."

It broke into a million pieces.

...

My Sonny has Alzheimers.

She's going to forget everything.

She will die.

I pound my fist into the wall. No. This can't happen. This can't happen to Sonny!

Out of all the million people who could get it, Sonny had to be one of the two. Sonny.

Life is cruel.

"Chad?" a timid voice asked me. I turned to see the love of my life look at me in bewilderment. "Is everything okay?"

I took her into my arms and held her tight, never wanting to let go. "Everything is great. I love you."

"I love you too," she said. Hot tears fell from my cheeks as I kissed her. 

...

I tried to stay with Sonny at all times. But when I couldn't, I got Tawni to do it. Even if I was here, I'd still get Tawni to watch Jocelyn.

The months passed by and Sonny's condition got worse. She would forget where everything was, or who people were, and start screaming in frustration. She would be so mad.

It broke my fragile heart to see her this way. It always reminded me that my Sonny was not coming back.

"Chad!" Tawni yelled.

I sighed and pointed to Jocelyn, who was currently sleeping in my arms.

"You give me Jocelyn!" she demanded, taking her from me. "And YOU handle your wife!"

"Tawni, you're being ridi-"

"No, you are being ridiculous, Chad!" she interjected. "Do you not see Sonny? She's going crazy. She needs help."

"Sonny is fine," I growled.

"She is not!" Tawni scowled. "Look I love her, and all. But I also care about her and I know the best thing for her is that nursery home the doctor suggested."

I glared. "I am not letting Sonny stay at a nursery home!"

"It's for her own good!" Tawni explained. "And you can see her everyday. Think about it, please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Whatever."

She shook her head at me and sighed. Grabbing a blanket for Jocelyn, she went upstairs.

I sighed. Sonny might be sick and losing her memory, but she's still mine. I will never leave her side.

...

"Mr. Cooper, this is getting ridiculous. Your wife clearly needs to stay at the nursery home!" the doctor cried.

"I refuse to let her stay there!" I growled.

"You are a fool!" The doctor put his face in his hands. "Look, I'm sorry for raising my voice, but you need to understand. I know Miss Hart has informed you of this also."

I grumbled.

The doctor sighed. "It's not like you'll never see her again. You could visit whenever you'd please."

I didn't say a word.

"If you really love her," the doctor added while getting up to leave. "You'll do what's best for her."

I watched him leave and sighed. I was never very good with decisions.

It's just...I couldn't let Sonny leave. I couldn't let go of her. It was impossible.

But if it helped her.

I gulped, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Tawni said from the other side of the line.

"Tawni? It's Chad. Remember that nursery home you were talking about? I think...Sonny should go."

_I'm sorry, Sonny. I love you._

...

Today was the day Sonny was moving to the nursery home.

My heart was hollow and emptiless as I packed everything in the car. Tawni brought her to the car.

"Chad?" Sonny asked, warily. "Where are we going?"

I gave her a weak smile. "It's a surprise."

She nodded. It took all my energy not to tell her to run away with me, so she wouldn't have to leave.

I hated lying to her. She trusted me so much, and here I am, betraying her. I groaned.

We reached the nursery home a few minutes later. Tawni went inside to check Sonny in.

Sonny looked out of the car. A look of confusion crossed her face. "Chad-"

I stopped her. "You'll see."

Tawni came back out and motioned us to come inside. I took Sonny's hand and lead her inside.

As we entered, everyone stared at us. Sonny became frightened by this and held close to me. I tightened my grip around her so she wouldn't be frightened.

"It's okay," I whispered to her. "No one's going to hurt you."

She nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

Why did she have to be so innocent and trusting?

"Mr. Cooper?" I turned to see a young lady looking at us.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm here to...drop my wife off."

Sonny's eyes widened. She looked at me in complete shock. I tried to concentrate more on the lady and not her.

The woman smiled. "My name is Dominque. I'll be taking care of Sonny."

I smiled half heartedly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Sonny, say hello to Dominique."

Sonny simply stared at the woman, dumbfoundedly. I slightly nudged her. She flinched and waved her hand a bit.

"It's great to meet you, Sonny," Dominique said. "Now why don't you and Chad come upstairs?"

We followed her up the steps to the third floor. She pointed us to a room on the left side of the room. Sonny and I walked into it.

"This will be your room, Sonny," Dominique said with a reassuring smile.

"My room?" Sonny questioned.

"Yes, Sonny," Dominque said. "Your room."

"Why would I need a room here?" Sonny asked, frustrated.

"Your husband is having you stay here now."

She froze. Her body went cold beside me. I didn't look at her when she turned her gaze to me.

"You...you're taking me away from you?" she asked. The heartbreak in her voice stabbed me in the heart.

"But...you always believed in me," she continued. "You always said we'd make it through this together. But you gave up on me."

I put my hand over her cold palm. "Sonny-"

"Don't touch me!" she snapped. I was startled by this action. "I never want to see you again, Chad Dylan Cooper. Just go. Go and forget about your mental wife."

I just stood there, shocked at her words. Sonny growled.

"GO!" she screamed. Dominique ushered me out.

"I think you should-"

But I was already gone.

...

The next few months were absolutely horrible. Without my Sonny, I felt like there was no reason to do anything.

The only thing keeping me sane was Jocelyn. My little angel. She was just like Sonny. A little happy sunshine.

"Dada!" I heard her little voice squeal from her high chair.

I smiled. "What is it, Joce?"

"I wanna see Mama!" she grinned with delight.

My heart sank. Mama...

I have been avoiding Jocelyn from Sonny ever since she left. I didn't want her to see her. Mainly because I didn't want Jocelyn to be all excited to see her mother and then have her mother not recognize her.

She saw my sad expression and frowned. "Pwease?" she pleaded with her puppy dog face.

I sighed. Stupid cute.

"Fine," I said. "But only for a little bit, okay?"

"Yay!" she cried. "I wove you, Dada."

A tear fell from my cheek. "I love you too, angel."

...

"Dominique?" I called from outside Sonny's room.

The door opened and a frazzled looking lady came out. "Oh! Chad! You want to see Sonny?"

I nodded. "Me and Joce."

She smiled. "Right, well, come in."

Dominique lead us to Sonny's bedroom. I've only been in here a few times, all when she was sleeping. I couldn't bear to have her be awake ever since I last saw her.

"Sonny?" Dominique called.

A tired looking young woman came out. Her brown eyes were dark and empty. Her hair was unkempt. And the light in her face was gone.

It took all my self control not to break down.

"Chad and Jocelyn are here to see you," Dominique said with a smile.

Sonny stared at us with a confused look. "...who?"

My heart sank.

"Your husband and daughter?" Dominique tried to explain. Sonny's face turned frightened.

I stepped closer to her. "Sonny, it's me. Chad. And Jocelyn."

Sonny's eyes widened. "Dominque, who is this person?"

"It's me, Sonny!" I cried, shaking her shoulders. "It's Chad!"

She smacked me away. "Get him away from me, Dominique!"

As Dominique tried to calm her down, I left the door.

She's gone. And it's all my fault.

...

Years have passed. I have grown weaker every decade. All I can do is think about her. My Sonny.

"Dad!" Jocelyn cried from her room. She was now a young adult, and was more like her mother than ever.

She trudged down the stairs and stood in front of me. "I'm worried about you, Dad."

I smiled weakly. "Whatever for?"

"I'm going to get married in a few months!" she pointed to her ring. I smiled. My angel was growing up.

"Angel, why on earth would that make you worry about me?" I asked.

She groaned and put her face in her hands. "Because you're going to be all alone! I know Anthony wouldn't mind if you lived with us, but...it's not right!"

I put my hand over hers. "I'm going to be fine."

She pulled her hand away. "No, you won't. All my life I've only heard about how amazing my dad Chad Dylan Cooper is. But you're nothing like the guy I hear about! And it's all because of mom!" She burst into tears. I held her in my arms.

"Why couldn't I ever know my mom, Daddy?" Jocelyn cried. "Why'd she have to leave us?"

"I don't know, Joce," I sobbed. "I don't know."

...

Jocelyn was married to Anthony a week ago. It was the most beautiful day of her life, and I couldn't imagine being happier for her.

It broke my heart to see my angel leave me, but I knew I had to let her go. Just like I had to let Sonny ago.

I haven't seen Sonny since the night she didn't recognize me. I was so shocked my Sonny didn't remember me that I couldn't bear to go through the pain again.

But tonight, for some reason, I had the strangest urge to see her. It was as if some invisible source was pulling me to her.

I wiped the tears from my cheek, and grabbed my jacket. It was time to see her.

I drove to the nursery home. It was very late so there would be few people there. I rode up the elevator to Sonny's room, which I clearly remembered.

I knocked on the door and out came a very sad looking lady.

"Chad?" Dominque asked, surprised.

"Can I see her?" I asked, without batting an eyelash.

She nodded. "She's not doing so well."

"How?"

"Lately, she's been muttering things to herself. She won't talk to anybody and she doesn't do anything. All she does is lay there. The doctor says there's not much time..." she teared up.

"It's okay," I said, and entered Sonny's room.

I tiptoed into the room. It was pitch dark. The window was open, though, which showed the full moon lighting up the sky with the stars.

I walked over to Sonny, and gazed at her. She was just a year younger than me. Even with her oldened features, she was the most beautiful thing in my world.

She shifted in her sleep, feeling my hand on her. I quickly removed it, but she was already awake.

Her eyelids slowly opened, revealing her big brown eyes. She looked around for the source of her awakening, until her gaze fell upon mine.

She just stared at me for a while, trying to comprehend who I was. I wasn't really disappointed, I never thought she would remember me.

"...Chad?" she said, eyes lighting up.

My eyes widened. "Sonny?"

"Chad!" she shouted, and threw her arms around me.

Startled by this, I stumbled. But I felt her warmth for the first time in many years, and held her tight.

She sobbed into my shoulder. "Oh, Chad," she cried. "Why did you leave me?"

I froze against her.

She wiped her tears. "I never thought you would leave me."

"Oh, Sonny," I cried.

"Everyday, I tried to remember. I really did. But you gave up on me. You left. Why? What did I do? I tried to remember, Chad! I did!" She burst into sobs. "And I always remembered you."

"Even when you came and visited me years ago." I gasped. "Yes, Chad, I knew who you were. How could I forget you? I love you more than my life."

"Sonny..." I choked out between sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"Do you even remember me, Chad?" she choked out.

"Of course I remember you!" I said in shock. "I think about you everyday. I see you in Jocelyn all the time. I missed you so much."

She teared. "I missed you too. And I never forgot you."

"I never forgot you either, Sonny," I said. "I never will. I love you."

"I love you too, Chad," she weakly replied. "More than you'll ever know."

Then she closed her eyes, and fell in an endless slumber.

"Sonny?" I said in confusion. Then it dawned on me. "Sonny! NO! SONNY!"

She wouldn't move. I felt her pulse. Nothing. She was cold and pale.

"Oh my goodness..." I cried. "Sonny, don't die. Don't leave me."

But she was gone. And I knew it. Hot tears fell from my cheeks. I placed my hand on her delicate face, and absorbed it in. I never would forget her.

"I love you, Sonny," I said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Forever and always. No matter what. I'll never forget my Sonny."

I was fifty-three years old when the love of my life died.

I was eighty-nine years old when I died.

My last words were:

_I kept my promise, Shortstack... I never forgot you, Sonny._

_I still remember her. The light of my world still stays with me._

**Yeah...so this sucked.**

**I'm sorry, I didn't do this as well as I thought I would. :P to make it up, I have an adorable Halloween oneshot coming out Sunday! :D**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.  
**


End file.
